ostrobiafandomcom-20200216-history
Education in Ostrobia
' ' Education in Ostrobia is overseen by the Ostrobian Ministry of Health, Social and Educational Affairs. States are responsible for implementing policy and funding for public education and state-funded schools. Homeschooling is illegal due to lack of proper socialisation and unstandardised education. The state-funded education system is divided into stages based on age: Foundation Stage (ages 3-5); elementary education (5 to 11) subdivided to Stage A (5 - 7) and Stage B (7 - 11); high school education (11 - 16), subdivided into Stage C (11 - 14) and HSE Core (14 - 16); CSE Core (16 - 18) and tertiary education (18+) At age 16, students take exams, known as the High School Examinations. Education is compulsory until 18, however post 16 education can be academic or vocational. Academic usually takes in the form of College or Sixth Form, and vocational takes in the form of HTI (Higher Technical Institute) where both paths will lead students to a CSE (College School Examination) qualification, International Baccalaureate or Elementarron Higher Education Standard (EHES). It can also include apprenticeships or volunteering. Higher education begins with a bachelor's degree. Postgraduate degrees include master's degrees which takes place at least three years. Tuition fees for first degrees are up to $5,600 to $9,000 per academic year for Ostrobian, Stratoherran and EU students. The Qualifications Network covers national school examinations. It is referenced to the European Qualifications Framework Legally compulsory education Full-time education is compulsory for all children and teenagers aged 5 to 18, either at school or otherwise, with a child beginning elementarry school during the school year he or she turns 5. Children between 3 and 5 are entitled to 600 hours of optional state-funded, pre-school education such as playgroups, nurseries and daycares. The age in which a student may choose to stop education is 18. The school leaving age (16) and the education leaving age (18) is seperated. State provided schooling, colleges and HTI's are paid by taxation All children and teenagers must therefore recieve education from the first day, which falls on or after their fifth birthday until their 18th birthday, and must remain in school until the last Friday in June of the school year in which they turn 16 and have finished with their HSE's. The school year begins near the 1st September. High School Examinations (HSE) In Year 11, students undergo the HSE which is the most important exam as it is a requirement for most jobs, training providers, TAFE and TAAE and colleges. Students must achieve an HSE Grade 5 or above in English or Ostrobian language and Maths as a basic requirement, otherwise, they will have to sit an Extended HSE at their college or TAFE. HSE's can be bundled with a Technical Award in Secondary Education (TASE) which comprises of ICT, Media Studies, Art, Graphical Design, Engineering, Product Design, Food Technology, Electronics, Alternative Science, Business, Creative English and Home Economics. Other HSE subjects include Latin, Advanced English, Advanced Ostrobian, History, Geography, Core Science, Advanced Science, Advanced Maths, Computer Science, Classical Civilisation, Politics and Social Studies, Religious Studies and Citizenship. Students generally study HSE's at Year 10. College School Examinations (CSE) A CSE is an exam taken at the end of college if a TAFE was not chosen. This is not a looked upon qualification, however, employers generally favour CSE's related to the job matter. Unlike with an HSE, a CSE and a TAFE cannot be taken together. Technical Award in Further Education (TAFE) A TAFE is an award that is given to TAFE institutions and apprenticeships after a TAFE course. A TAFE is more broad than a TASE and it does not require a TASE to participate unless otherwise stated. TAFE's are vocational and students can only pick one TAFE course at a time. TAFE courses include: Architect, Bricklaying, Surveying, Construction, Engineering, Infrastructure Development, Plumbing, Electrician, Programming, Network Infrastructure, IT Technican, Creative Writing, Media Studies, Journalism, Accounting, Buisness, Home Economics, Fitness, Sport, Childcare, Hospitality, Music, Applied Science, Transportation, Art and Design, Graphic Design, Product Design, Fashion Design, Catering and Food Technology. Grading Structure comparison Category:Education Category:Ostrobia